Użytkownik:PanzerArmour
>>>ROZKAZY >>>SPRZEDAM OKRĘTY!!! God save our gracious King, Long live our noble King, God save the King: Send him victorious, Happy and glorious, Long to reign over us: God save the King. Relacje 'Sojusznicy' Królestwo Syrii Polska Vichy Szwajcaria Nordowie Sarbiewo 'Relacje Ciepłe' Chile Sarbiewo Królestwo Syrii Polska Vichy Szwajcaria Nordowie 'Relacje Neutralne' SEAS Rzym ZSRR zniszczony Azja do Sarbiewa 'Relacje Chłodne' '--' 'Wojna' '--' Traktaty pokojowe Traktat morski handlowy ze Szwecją, Polską, Południem, Babtyzją, Vichy i Sarbiewem. Sojusz obronny z Syrią, Polską, Vichy, Szwajcarią i Sarbiewem. Cechy Imperializm - Jednostki walczące poza swoim terytorium mają mniejsze szanse na rozbicie w razie strat . Odblokowana jednostka dla Fakcji " Piechota Morksa " ( Limit 1 ) Morski Imerializm - Transportowce nie wymagają tworzenia 1 tury Kolonializm - Limit Budynków gospodarczych w Prowincach - 2 , W stolicy - 10 , Koszty Rekrutacji jednostki w miejscu innym niż stolica są więkrze o 5 zł od jednostki , w Stolicy i na tym samym kontynencie stolicy , zamiast zwykłych włóczników werbowani są za tą samą cene Anglikańscy Włócznicy , będący nieco lepszą wersją włóczników . W raz z utratą Koloni Manpower , tracisz 1 Manpower . Problemy Imerium - W przypadku tragicznej staiblności niekótre prowincje mogą oddzielić się od Imerium poza stolicą i stać się tubylcze , inne mogą dołączyć do innych państw . Sturktura Społeczna początkowa - 50 % Anglikanizm , 50 % Katolicyzm Technologie Wykorzystanie prochu. Pancerz okrętów. Terytoria Northland stolica Slaves Maryland Noremberg Southland Apacz Westpoint Ink Zeeland Holandia Cromwell Lolard Ira Walia Knox Flandria Smoleńsk Witemberga Kantony Brytanii Janusz Kuba Autonomia Nordów Hybrydy Wyspy Stefana Wyspa Półksiężyca stolica Atlantyda Wyspa Kokosowa Vinóss Półocny remont Vinóss Południowy remont Królewska Republika Szwedzka Szwecja Królewska Szwecja Manpower i PK 6 Doki rybackie +2/tura Pole +4/tura PRZYCHÓD +6/tura PK - 50 PRZYCHÓD: +20 8 Doki Nordyckie + 1/tura Pola Nordyckie +2/tura PRZYCHÓD +3/tura PK - 7 PRZYCHÓD +7 Budynki 1 Dok Rybacki (Northland) 1 Huta (Northland) 2 Pola (Northland) 1 Fabryka (Northland) 4 Huta (Northland)9/10 1 Kopalnia (Apacz)2/2 2 Pola (Apacz i Slaves)1/2 1 Huta (Noremberg)1/2 1 Huta (Maryland)1/2 1 Nordowe Doki (Kuba) 1/2 Skarbiec 3 Biblie. 310zł Handel +55zł/tura Doki Rybackie +15zł/tura Kopalnia +5zł/tura Pola +20zł/tura Huty +120zł/tura Fabryka +10zł/tura PRZYCHÓD 230zł/tura Skarbiec Nordów 130zł Dok Rybacki +15zł Rybołóstwo Hybrydy +5zł Rybołóstwo Stefany +5zł Pola Wyspa Kokosowa +10zł Atlantyda Fabryka +10zł Handel - 20zł PRZYCHÓD - 65zł Flota Dowódca: Admirał John Percival Nelson (on jest marionetką, faktycznie dowodzi W.W.Wright, bo Benio nie zaliczy) 'Royal Navy' Parowiec HMS "Cromwell" Parowiec HMS "Vikings" bitwa Parowiec HMS "Alliance" bitwa Parowiec HMS "Beaufort" bitwa 'Royal Mail Ships - Cargo Fleet (North)' Galeon HMS "Northland" szlaku Statek Kupiecki RMS "Goldberg" szlaku (do Polski) Statek Kupiecki RMS "Zomb" szlaku (do Vichy) Statek Kupiecki RMS "Britania" (do Szwecji) 'Royal Mail Ships - Cargo Fleet (South)' Galeon HMS "Paddington" szlaku Statek Kupiecki RMS "Princess Of The Southern Seas" szlaku (do Syrii) Statek Kupiecki RMS "Sir Billycock" szlaku (do Chile) Statek Kupiecki RMS "Bulldog" szlaku (do Sarbiewa) 'Royal Nordic Navy' Galeon "Vinoss" Galeon "Björn" Statek Kupiecki Armia Dowódca: Winston Woodrow Wright| * 8x Anglikańscy Włócznicy bitwa 1x Anglikańscy Włócznicy | 1x Anglikańscy Włócznicy (Zeeland) 1x Anglikańscy Włócznicy (Holandia) 1x Anglikańscy Włócznicy rekrutacja 1x Piechota Morska bitwa 4x Szermierze bitwa 4x Szermierze rekrutacja 3x Muszkieterzy bitwa 2x Działo Polowe 3x Działo Polowe bitwa 16x Rezerwiści wyprawa 1x Moździerz 1x Moździerz bitwa 2x Gwardia Reiklalandzka 3x Gwardia Reiklalandzka bitwa 1x Wyrzutnia Rakiet 2x Wyrzutnia Rakiet bitwa 1x Wyrzutnia Rakiet budowa Nordowie 3x Gwardia Elektorska bitwa 2x Łucznicy bitwa 1x Gwardia Elektorska bitwa Garnizon 2 włóczników w Northland. Nordowie po 2 Włóczników na każdej wyspie 3 Włóczników na Półkszężyca Wikingowie